


Mais um clichê

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekMin, Drabble, M/M, xiubaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Onde um garoto se apaixona pelo seu melhor amigo e dá tudo certo no final. [X I U B A E K]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 1





	Mais um clichê

— Aparece, Minseok! — Baekhyun gritou pela terceira vez, impaciente demais diante da terceira negativa de resposta.

Acabou chutando a árvore e fazendo uma careta logo em seguida pela dor que se alastrou por todos os dedinhos do pé. Se não fosse um jovem educado, já estaria esbravejando todos os palavrões que conhecia, mas, somado ao fator _Garoto Filho de Advogados que Não Pode Ser Pego Falando Palavrão_ , estava o medo de assustá-lo um pouco mais do que já estava e deixá-lo ainda mais reprimido.

A última coisa que queria era assustar seu melhor amigo.

Por isso, pareceu uma ideia genial buscar o estilingue velho dentro da própria casa — agradecendo a todos os deuses do mundo por ser seu vizinho — e começar a atirar pedras pesadas na porta de madeira do atual refúgio do amigo.

Minseok tinha se enfiado na casa da árvore que não usava desde que tinha dez anos de idade, mas pareceu útil o suficiente para passar vergonha sozinho naquele momento, sem ter que lidar com alguém em sua orelha deixando-o um pouco mais abalado e tímido. O celular piscava com mensagens novas de Jongdae, todas escritas em caixa alta, mas nem fazia questão de lê-las. Estava lutando consigo mesmo para ignorar o garoto irritante que o chamava lá de baixo aos gritos e tentando não pensar na vontade de deixar a escada de cordas cair para que ele pudesse subir também.

Sua mente estava rodando.

Quando o barulho alto de madeira sendo atingida começou a ecoar na pequena casinha no topo da árvore, o garoto sentiu um pouco de medo, indo até a janela só para espiar o que estava acontecendo e acabar encontrando Baekhyun com o elástico do estilingue bem esticado perto do rosto, mirando naquela direção com um dos olhos fechados.

— Para com isso! — ele gritou, lá de cima, fazendo Baekhyun abaixar a arma e sorrir em sua direção.

— Achei que não ia me receber.

— E eu não vou. Vai embora — já estava voltando com a cabeça para dentro quando viu aquele beicinho que raramente permitia que seu coração permanecesse em estado sólido.

— Por favor, Min, quero conversar com você.

Soltando um suspiro pesado, Minseok voltou de vez para o abrigo quentinho que era aquele pequeno cômodo de madeira e abriu a porta para jogar a escada que tinha escondido.

Baekhyun odiava subir naquilo, desde que eram crianças, por isso se sentiu grato pelo esforço que ele fez ao se agarrar nos degraus para chegar até lá em cima. Mas ainda se sentia envergonhado, não conseguia encarar seu rosto e nem falar nada. Se sentou no meio da casinha, sobre um tapete felpudo, as mãos sobre as pernas sendo o único ponto possível para encarar. Esperava que Baekhyun começasse a falar, pois sequer sabia o que dizer.

— Me desculpa por ter deixado aquilo acontecer — pediu, se acomodando no tapete bem de frente para ele. — O Chanyeol roubou o papel de mim muito rápido e eu não consegui evitar. Mas você não precisa ficar com vergonha, deixa o pessoal falar. Era um bilhete para _mim_ e _eu_ gostei. Não ri de você.

O Kim engoliu em seco, tentando subir o olhar para encarar o amigo.

— Você gostou?

— Tá me zoando? — aquele sorrisão que iluminava qualquer noite escura tinha aparecido nos lábios do Byun. — Descobrir que o meu melhor amigo, por quem eu sempre fui apaixonado, tá apaixonado por mim... Foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido esse ano.

Sem jeito, Minseok abaixou um pouquinho o rosto e sorriu bobo, sem poder ver e prever que Baekhyun tinha se aproximado e, _boom!_ , tinha roubado um selinho seu.


End file.
